Wren and Aria
by iamnotsorrythatiminlovewithyou
Summary: Aria and Ezra had just broken up, and Aria felt depressed so she dealt with it the only way she knew how, and that was to drink way her pain at Rosewood bar. It was there that she ran into the one and only Wren Kingston. (Im sorry I suck at summaries)
1. One shot, just one (The beginning)

It had been a month since Aria and Ezra broke up. It was the hardest thing Aria had ever done. Every time she walked down the street she thought of Ezra, the way they held each others hand all the way. She cried herself to sleep every night since the break-up. Aria needed to get away from everything so decided to go to the Rosewood bar and have a shot, just one. She used her fake I.D of course. She walked into the bar and sat on an old wooden stool.

A scrawny young man came up to her. "What can I get for you today?" the man said holding a small notepad.

" Just a shot please." She said feeling ashamed of herself. She took a deep breath and looked over and saw a familiar bathroom door. Shit. What was she thinking? She was at the bar where she had first hooked up with Ezra, where she had fallen in love with him. "Ugh" she moaned, she put her hand on her face. The anger she felt over her dumb mistake quickly turned to sadness. A tear rolled down her cheek, her hands still on her face.

"Having a bad day huh?" A familiar British accent said. She looked over. Wren Kingston was sitting right next to her. Her face turned red. She was now humiliated.

"yeah…" She said as she stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you." He said with a gentle voice.

She turned around.

"Isn't that why people come here? He continued. "Because they have had a bad day?" He suggested.

"I don't know…" She turned back around and continued walking.

"Can I at least buy you a drink?" He asked sounding sincere. Aria turned around confused. Why we he want to buy her a drink? She was a mess!

"A drink…?" She questioned. In her head she didn't know if Wren was hitting on her or just being friendly. And that Spencer would not be okay with that. But then she thought _It's just a drink_.

Wren continued "I could listen if you want someone to talk to." he said, taking her out of her thought.

"Sure." She said.

A few minutes of silence went by, they both just stared at their glasses.

"I'm probably a terrible adult for doing this but it you looked like you need it." Wren said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I've been going through some stuff." She said starring down at her little shot glass.

For some reason Wren was really easy to talk to. She felt like she could tell him anything.

"A break-up" She blurted out. Immediately regretting it.

"Yeah those are tough." He agreed. He was starring at his glass with his fingers wrapped around it. "After I went through a break up, call me weird, but the only thing that got me through it was a glass of whiskey and The Smiths record playing in the back ground." He took another quick sip of his whisky.

"You like the Smiths?" She asked.

"Of course!" He said a huge smile came across his face. His cute dimples appeared.

From there they talked for hours. For some unknown reason Wren was really easy to talk to, and he seemed to genuinely care. She no longer felt embarrassed of herself. Wren talked about his plans to move to New York, or maybe back to London. Aria talked about her dreams as a writer, and her plans for collage. She opened up to him in a way that she didn't do with anyone, not even Ezra. They talked all night until the bar closed.


	2. Chapter 1: Small Red box

**A year has passed since the amazing night at Rosewood bar. Wren and Arias relationship had grown more than they had anticipated. At first they continued to see each other simply because they were both lonely. They knew it was wrong, based on their age differences and Wrens past with Spencer and Hanna, but they didn't think anything serious would happen. But as the months passed by they continued seeing each other more and more often, they're conversations got more and more intimate. Aria told things to Wren that she never told anyone else, not even Ezra. And Wren opened up about his past, his family, more specifically his father. They soon fell for each other, though trying hard not to, but they did. They soon spent almost every moment they possibly could together. They did have many struggles however. The hardest part was telling Arias parents. It was hard, her parents couldn't even wrap their brains around it. First a teacher now a doctor?! But somehow the couple made it through. They eventually told Spencer and Hanna and they weren't happy at first, but they eventually got over it. But now Wren and Arias relationship was better than ever, they were madly in love and no one could ruin it, not even A. **

It was 6:15 PM on a Friday night in Rosewood. Wren was sitting in his car outside of Hollis Collage waiting to pick up Aria. All he could hear was the loud thuds of rain drops hitting the roof of his car. He took a small sit out of his cup of coffee. He always had a cup of coffee in his hands.

All of a sudden Aria opens the door and plops into the front seat. Her hair curly and dripping wet and so were her clothes. She looked down at her outfit. And let out a sign.

"Oh well" She said. Then she looked over at Wren.

"Hello..." She said in a playful voice. And leaned in for a kiss.

"Hello..." He said with a smile on his face.

"How was school?" He kept his eyes on the rode as he was pulling out of the parking lot.

"It was fine. " She said. Then she looked up at Wrens face. "But I don't want to talk about school." She continued. "What are we going to do this weekend? You know that my parents are out of the country, and Mikes going to go to a friend's cabin this weekend. You should come over. You can even pick out the movie." She suggested with a cute smile that he always liked.

"Well…I was thinking we could do something else." He pulled over to the side of the empty rode.

"Something more serious than 'Step brothers'? This must be pretty special." She joked. "What were you thinking?"

"Well here I go you something." He took his hand away and reached into his scrubs pocket. He pulled out a little red box.

Arias smile grew bigger. "What?"

Wren turned over to her, and popped open the box which had a little silver key inside. Aria looked at him, shocked.

Wren started talking in a gentle voice. "So you know that my roommate moved out yesterday, he got a job in New York. Now i'm alone in the apartment. And I don't want to wait another second. Aria, I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me."

"Oh my God! Of course I will!" she said

"So I guess this is yours" He handed her the small key.

She wrapped her arms around him putting her head in his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said, more intimate than ever.

She smiled "I love you too."

Out of nowhere a large black SUV swerved from around the corner and ran into the car hitting Arias side dead on.

When Wren opened his eyes he quickly lifted his head off the airbag in confusion. Once he had realized what had happened he immediately looked over and saw Aria head on the gigantic airbag, blood running down the side of her face.

He leaned over and shook her body, but she didn't open her eyes. "Aria! Aria! Wake up!"

Tears ran down his face. "Aria please..."

All of a sudden another black SUV came and hit the other side of the car, hitting Wrens side of the car dead on.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Not the best I know. Sorry for any punctuation or grammar mistakes. I couldn't exactly find any stories of the things that I was interested in so I decided to create my own. If you liked it or hated it please leave a comment. Please be honest. I will have another chapter out my next week so make sure to come back! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Arias hair was messy, and her eyes had lost their sparkle. She had a giant gash on the right side of her forehead which was covered in stitches. And the corner of her lip was bleeding.

She slowly opened her eyes. The room was bright. She felt dizzy and a little nausea. All she heard was the constant loud beeping of the machine next to her. She looked over to see a skinny blonde nurse wearing light blue scrubs standing beside her scribbling on a clip board.

The nurse looked up as if she was caught off guard.

"Hi Aria." She said with a smile. "You're in the hospital. You were in an accident. Your injures aren't too severe, you cut the side of your head so we did give you stitches. And you will have to spend the night. Its a routine when theres been a concussion. "

Aria slow to take it all in finally said "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. You are very lucky to come out of it with only a few stitches." The skinny nurse explained with a small yet fake smile.

Aria suddenly frowned. She finally remembered. " I was with a man where is he? Is he okay? Oh God..." She yelled as she put her hands over her face.

"Your friend has a lot of injuries. I can assure you that were doing the best that we can." The nurse said

He can't die She thought.

Her eyes became red and puffy as tears started to roll down her face.

"No. No. I… I need to see him! Oh God.." She yelled.

She lifted up her body off the stiff bed and swung her legs around the bed. The nurse quickly grabbed her shoulders pushed them back down.

"Were doing everything we can. Now you need your rest." The nurse explained.

"Is he going to die?" She yelled. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Like I said we are doing everything that we can." The nurse explained. "We contacted your parents their on their way back to the country and your brother will be here soon too." she said trying everything to calm her down.

Aria didn't respond. She looked down. She could see a tears fall down and hit the blanket over her legs.

He'll be fine. She told herself even though a part of her didn't believe it.

The nurse came forward and put her hand on Arias arm.

"I'm going to leave, i'll be back to check on you soon. If you need anything, anything at all you press this red button." The nurse said putting a red button in Arias hand.

"But now it looks like you have some visitors." The nurse smiled.

Spencer, Emily and Hanna walked into the room. Right way she could tell that the girls looked very concerned but were trying to hide it, the girls were never really good at hiding their emotions. But the girls came in with smiles on their faces. That made Aria a little happier to see their bright faces.

"Hi..." Spencer was the first to say.

"Thank God you're okay." Emily followed.

"Yeah being hit by a car sucks, been their done that." Hanna said with a reassuring smile.

Aria let out a chuckle even though it really wasn't that funny. But she felt a hundred times better that her best friends were here to comfort her.

The girls walked over. Hanna sat on the bed next to Arias feet as Emily and Spencer pulled over a chair and each sat on one side of Aria.

"What happened exactly? The doctors didn't really tell us anything." Hanna asked.

"Um Wren picked me up from Hollis and we were parked on the side of the road and I guess a car came and hit us. I really don't remember ." Aria said.

"Wow." Said Spencer quietly to herself.

"Your lucky that you only had to get a few stitches." Emily said

"You haven't heard anything about Wren yet have you?" Aria said looking desperately up at her friends.

Spencer looked down awkwardly.

Hanna shook her head.

"No not yet." Emily said as she held Arias hand. "I'm sure he's going to be fine."

Aria nodded her head trying to hold it together. "We were going to move in together..." she said staring at the wall in deep thought.

"Whoa what?" Spencer asked looking surprised.

Aria smiled. "Yeah we were." Still staring blankly at the wall.

"Thats awesome!" Emily said. Emily was always so supportive.

"Hes going to make it right? He'll be fine?" Aria looked up at Emily, then to Spencer and Hanna. She couldn't control herself her eyes filled with tears.

The girls all looked at each other. They didn't realize how serious Aria and Wrens relationship was. It hurt them to see Aria, there best friend, be in so much pain.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"We don't know Aria." Spencer said looking at Emily and Hanna, she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Aria said with confidence.

"Enough about that." Spencer smiled the best she could considering the circumstances. "Hows Hollis?"

"Its fine..." Aria answered quietly.

Hanna stood up. "I think I know what will cheer you up." she smiled. "I'm going to quickly run to Starbucks."

"That actually sounds amazing." Aria said.

" The usual right?" Hanna smiled and looked at everyone.

"Yup." Spencer said.

"Kay be right back!" Hanna said with a smile.

Hanna walked out the door.

"I'm going to got see if I can find some water for you." Emily said as she stood up.

"Kay." Aria said.

Spencer let out a sigh.

"Then there was two." Spencer said as she sat on the bed by Arias feet.

"Its killing me." Aria said looking at the door.

"What is?" Spencer said eagerly.

"Not knowing if hes okay. If he was fine they would have just told me if he was." She said as she looked over and Spencer.

"I'm sure hes fine." Spencer

"God I hope so." Aria said under her breath.

"So you guys were going to move in together huh?" She said pretending to pick at a thread in her jeans.

"Yeah. I'm really happy that you're okay with this. I'm sorry this must be kind of awkward for you." Aria said awkwardly. I think that was an understatement.

"Wren was my past. Hes your future." Spencer said as she grabbed Arias hand with a smile.

"Thank you." Aria smiled.

Emily came into the room with a bottle of water. She extended it to Aria.

"For you." She said.

"Thanks." Aria said as she took the water.

"Whats taking Hanna so long? Spencer said as she spun around and looked at the door.

"I have no clue." Emily said. She walked over to Aria. "How are you feeling?"

"Um my head hurts, and it be completely honest this giant need in my hand is freaking me out a little bit." She answered looking at the IV bag next to her. "I don't know what the hecks in it." She said staring at the bag of fluid.

"I'm sure its just vitamins." Spencer jumped in.

"I hope so." Aria mumbled.

"Ugh sorry it took me so long!" Hanna pranced in the room holding a cardboard tray filled with coffee. The scent filled the room.

"For you" She handed Spencer a large coffee.

"For you a mocha" She handed a small cup to Emily.

"And a dry soy cappuccino for you." She handed the warm cup to Aria.

"Thank you so much." Aria said as she took a big sip.

Hanna took her skinny vanilla coffee and threw away the tray.

The girls talked for what seemed like hours. The girls comforted Aria the best they could even though they didn't know what future Wren would hold.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! There is nothing more frustrating I know, and i'm sorry. I will try my best to keep updating! I am really sorry for any punctuation or grammar mistakes! Please leave a review, good or bad! Its late at night so i'm going to go to bed! Thanks again! (:**


End file.
